


Sneezes and Kisses

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew it wouldn't be long before Phil caught his plague. They shared everything, it only made sense they'd share their germs as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes and Kisses

“I made you some tea. I thought it might help your throat,” Phil said softly as he slipped into Dan’s room. For the past couple of days he hadn’t been feeling well. And of course Phil couldn’t resist the urge to mother and smoother Dan in affection.

 

“Thank you,” He smiled from his spot on the bed, carefully reaching out to grab the hot cup from Phil. Secretly Dan was eating up all the attention the other was dishing out. It wasn’t as if Phil didn’t pay attention to Dan on a regular basis but there was just something nice about being cared for. Phil was constantly making him soup, bringing him blankets, and asking if he needed anything.

 

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked as he took a seat on the bed next him. “I know you’re all stuffed up, should I go and get some decongestant?” Dan shook his head before deciding to lean up against Phil.

 

“No, I’m probably going to take a shower here in a couple minutes. The steam will help,” Phil nodded as Dan took a couple sips of the hot drink. There was a reason Dan only drank hot drinks if Phil made them, nobody could make them he did.

 

“Want me to get your pajamas out? I can leave them on the bed for you,” Dan laughed before rolling his eyes at Phil’s attentive nature. He had a cold, not small pox or something.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’m going to get in,” Dan took another sip of his drink before handing it back over to Phil. “My tea’s going to get cold though,” He said before glancing back at him.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll make you some more when you get out,” Phil hummed. Dan smiled again before thanking Phil and climbing out of his bed. Which had pretty much became a nest of pillows and blankets. Phil watched as Dan left, leaving to hop in the shower. He wondered how long he was going to take.

 

Phil shrugged before taking a sip of the tea he’d just made Dan. No point in leaving a perfectly good drink to cool down. “Need’s more sugar,” Phil frowned as he got up, already heading back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Can I have kiss?” Phil asked as he squeezed himself in between Dan and the arm of the sofa. It probably would have been easier to just to sit on the other side but Phil had convinced himself he was being deprived of the most basic human need. Kisses from Dan.

 

“No,” Dan frowned as he readjusted himself just enough for Phil to sit properly. He glanced over at the dark haired male before forcing his eyes back on his laptop screen. Phil could not have kisses today.

 

“Dan please!” Phil whined as he squirmed around on the sofa. Eventually he turned so that his legs were dangling over the arm and his upper half was partly in Dan’s lap and partly scrunched up against a cushion.

 

“No, Phil. You’re going to get sick,” Dan huffed as he pulled his laptop away, only giving Phil more room to roll about on his lap. “You know I can’t kiss you right now.”

 

Phil looked up at him, his eyes wide and pleading. “Please, I don’t care if I get sick. You haven’t kissed me for almost two days!” For Phil, who was use to kissing Dan whenever he pleased, it was torture. No, it was a matter of life and death. “I’m dying,” He added weakly, hoping it would change Dan’s mind.

 

“You’ll hardly die if I don’t kiss you,” Dan said with a small sigh as he finally looked down at the male in his lap. “It’s only been two days,” Already though his own defenses were lowering. It had been hard for Dan as well, it was natural for him to kiss Phil at any given moment during the day. Kissing each other had become a way of life.

 

 

“Yes! You love me so you have to kiss me,” Phil pouted up at Dan as he kicked his legs lightly in protest. Dan knew it wasn’t going to last long. He hated to admit it but he’d been surprised they had made it two days. “I miss your lips,” Phil whispered as he nuzzled his face against Dan’s stomach.

 

“You’re like a cat, forcing your way into my lap and rubbing your face against me!” Dan laughed before slowly running his fingers through Phil’s dark hair. “I love you, that’s why I don’t want to kiss you. I don’t want to get you sick.” Was it really so wrong that Dan wanted to spare Phil the misery of a runny nose, scratchy throat, and taste buds that seemed to have vanished?

 

Phil continued to look at him sadly, reminding Dan of a puppy who’d just been denied affection. “Oh…Phil,” Dan sighed as his shoulders sagged in defeat. “Fine, one kiss,” Instantly the sad look disappeared and Phil’s face lit up once more. “Just one!” He reminded him again as Phil threw his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him down to so that he could press a soft, slightly awkward, kiss to his lips.

 

Needless to say, one turned into two, which of course then turned into three. Before Dan realized it he had spent the last ten minutes brushing his own lips against Phil’s.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t taste anything!” Dan huffed loudly, angrily dropping his toast back down onto his plate. “I’m so sick of this.” His tone was full of frustration and Phil instantly stopped his editing to join Dan on the futon. “Phil, how do I live if I can’t taste, how do I find purpose?” He knew he was being dramatic but he was getting fed up of shoving bland food down his throat.

 

“It’ll go away soon,” Phil laughed as he ran a comforting hand over Dan’s back. “I bet by this time tomorrow you’ll be feeling better.” Dan didn’t count on it but he nodded regardless.

 

“I’m ready to feel better now,” Dan frowned as he rested his weight against Phil. “Also I ran out of tissues.” He looked over at Phil and hoped he’d take the hint. Phil nodded with a knowing look before pulling himself off the futon. If it was tissues Dan needed it was tissues Dan would have.

 

“I’ll go get some,” Phil said as he grabbed Dan’s plate that still contained half eaten toast. “Will you save my work for me?” Dan nodded as he hauled himself up. “I’ll be right back alright?”

 

“Will you pick up some take out for us too? I won’t be able to taste it but I want it,” Dan said as he took his place at the computer. It looked like Phil had gotten pretty far with the editing. He was already contemplating finishing it up for him. The other had really been helpful. A tad smothering but that kind of worked for Dan. The least he could do was lighten the work load.

 

“Yeah, the usual?” Phil called back, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. All he had to do was put the plate in the skink and grab his wallet. The sooner he left the sooner he could come back, that was always how he liked to look at things. But just as he was about to toss Dan’s toast a thought crossed his mind. “Dan will be mad if you do it…” He mumbled to himself, already picking up the half eaten toast. However Dan wasn’t watching and why throw away toast when he could eat it? Phil shrugged before taking a bite and putting the plate up.

 

 

* * *

 

“No, go right go right!” Phil yelled as Dan fumbled with the controller. “Watch the turn!” Phil was more into the game than Dan actually was. It was cute but he was quickly losing the ability to concentrate. Trying to listen to Phil’s demands and watch what he was doing on the screen was giving his brain a seizure.

 

Dan turned to look a Phil for a moment, “I’m trying t-” He paused as a strange look came over his face. Phil’s eyes widened as he watched. “I’m trying to…” He started again but quickly trailed off. His face twitching as he blinked rapidly.

 

“What’s your face doing?” Phil asked as he raised an eyebrow at Dan. Right as he’d gotten the words out though Dan promptly sneezed. All over Phil’s face. Both of their jaws dropped in realization of what had just happened.

 

Phil gave Dan a horrified look while Dan returned it with his own expression of surprise. “Ugh!” Phil yelped as he finally broke the silence. “Dan, oh my god!” He whined before hurrying off the sofa and rushing to the bathroom to wash his face off.

 

“I’m sorry!” Dan yelled after Phil as he watched him run off. He sniffed softly, he’d never sneezed on anyone’s face before. It might have just been Phil’s, but still. “God, he’s going to get sick,” Dan frowned before returning to his game. “Probably shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Right away Dan knew that the sneeze Phil had taken straight to the face had made its way to his immune system. “You’re sick aren’t you?” Dan asked as he frowned softly at the other. Somehow Phil looked even paler than usual. Phil nodded silently as he climbed into Dan’s bed.

 

Phil’s nose was red and he sounded far too congested for Dan’s liking. Even his bright eyes looked a bit dull and glassy. “Do you have any more tissues?” Phil asked before Dan handed over of the box he’d been glued to. “Thanks,” He sniffed as he shuffled under the covers. “I’m sleeping in here.”

 

“You sleep in here anyway,” Dan laughed lightly as he pulled the blankets up Phil’s chin. “We’ll order pizza later okay?” Phil answered by throwing is arms around Dan, his throat too raw to say much. While he hated that he’d gotten Phil sick, Dan had to admit that he was especially sweet and cuddly when he didn’t feel well.  
“I won’t be able to taste it,” Phil mumbled as he tried ignore his cold. “But I still want it.” He finished, knowing that Dan had said it to him not long ago.

 

“I’m sorry for sneezing in your face and getting you sick,” Dan said with a hint of guilt in his voice. Phil peeked up from the blankets and stared innocently back at him. “You forgive me right?”

 

“Of course I do…it probably wasn’t even the sneeze that did it,” Phil sighed as Dan tilted his head to the side in question. “It was uh…probably when I made you kiss me the other day.” Nice save.

 

“Oh, yeah I had almost forgotten about that,” Dan muttered as he nodded in agreement. Phil decided that it was better he didn’t mention the tea he’d drunk or toast he’d munched on. Dan could go on believing Phil had caught his plague from his sneezes and kisses.


End file.
